Ludvig Maxis
Doctor Ludvig"DR MAXIS REVEALED", YouTube. Maxis, sometimes called "Max"Shi No Numa radio messages., was a scientist who was part of the project known as "The Giant" which took place at Der Riese. You can find out about him when you activate six hidden radios. His team were possibly responsible for creating the Hellhounds and Zombies. He was a member of Group 935. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Life Doctor Maxis worked with his assistant, Edward Richtofen at the Der Riese facility near Breslau. He worked on creating Zombies and Teleportation Devices. His assistant helped him with this and created weapons (Wunderwaffe DG-2). It is possible that Maxis was in charge of the whole operation, but it is otherwise unknown who actually was. One of the things Maxis would do was to perform experiments and tests, though many of these failed. As first mentioned in a radio message in Shi No Numa, an American says his name but he gets cut off by static so that many people thought his name was just "Doctor Max". His name is revealed to be Ludvig shown through a hidden card that says "Ludvig Maxis M.D." (found on youtube by computercod5) Presumed Death Doctor Maxis was working on an experiment with Edward Richtofen that involved his daughter's dog called Fluffy. He attempted to teleport Fluffy, but when he did, the plan failed. Fluffy was teleported, but not to the mainframe. She teleported back inside the Teleporter from an electrical force, most probably the ball of electricity players see Hellhounds spawn from. Maxis demanded the door to be opened, but Edward advised him not to. When they opened the door, Fluffy had transformed into a Hellhound. Samantha came running through, asking her daddy what he had done with her dog. The Hellhound began to try and attack, and began to destroy the room. This caused chaos, and as Maxis tried to calm his daughter down. Edward exited and locked the door. Maxis told him to open it, but Edward disobeyed him and laughed mainiacly as the power was turned on. It is presumed Maxis and Samantha were killed. Further evidence suggesting he is dead are some of Richtofen's quotes such as "Maxis would've been proud" and "I wish Doctor Maxis were here to see this." In the left hallway of Der Riese, there are pictures of Zombies, Hellhounds, and a blackboard. There is writing on it saying "levels 5-8 must survive." One of these levels is when Hellhounds first appear, suggesting that it is referring to them. Also, "Edward, I know it was you" is also written on it. This could have been written by Maxis or maybe by the ghost of Samantha. This suggests that Edward had always planned to set the Zombies loose, instead of just testing on them. It is also possible that Edward was trying to prevent Dr. Maxis from creating the Zombies, to prevent an outbreak. References Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Imperial Zombies Category:CoD: WaW Characters